A Passage In Winter
by IndigoJenn
Summary: Harm is involved in an accident and finds that healing is best done when it is shared with those you love.


A Passage In Winter  
By: Jennifer Untch  
  
  
Disclaimer-Apply the Standard Ones here.  
Spoliers- Parts of the Current Season and hints at some of Harm's past  
  
  
  
It was a cold wintry day in Washington. Snow had descended upon the Nation's capital like a vengeful god, which ground the wheels of government and the city itself to a virtual stand still. And that meant even the dogged souls who were trying to go to work. One of which included Harmon Rabb Jr. Not long after leaving his Geogetown home, he realized he'd made a major mistake. Even in his SUV, he was having a hard time making it through the snow clogged roads and all around him he saw drivers having the same kind of problem. Frowning, he flexed his hands to suppleness from the cold and took a firmer grip on the steering wheel...but as he went through the stop light which was clearly green...some instinct in his mind screamed at him.Unfortunatley not fast enough to prevent the car which skidded through the red light...clearly unable to stop...and slammed into the driver's side of his own vehicle. He was hit hard enough that he knew his head slammed into the steering wheel and the aching pain he felt just before he passed out was enough to make him realize he wasn't well.  
"I shoulda stayed home..."He muttered with a groan as his head descended to the steering wheel and his eyes closed.  
  
  
"Kristin....we've got a trauma coming in. Two minutes out! Up and at em..." This announcement came to the sleeping form of Kristin MacBride, a doctor who'd been trying to catch a few minutes of sleep in the ER of George Washington University Hospital. Swinging herself to a sitting postion, she shoved a hand through her loose pale brown hair and groaned at the time. At best she'd gotten ten minutes of rest. Sometimes she wished she'd decided to become a painter like she'd schemed in high school.At least they got more than ten minutes of sleep in a row.   
Jumping from the stretcher, she was awake by the time she hit the hallway. Blue eyes alert and face devoid of sleepiness. It was an act, a role she took on for the time she was out here before she collapsed in a dark corner for as long as she could manage. As she passed the main desk, she was presented with the sheet the ambulance's information on the paitent had been recorded on. Skimming it, she sighed. It wasn't the first case they'd gotten of an honest accident due to the lousy weather. But that didn't make it any better. She reached the trauma room as she heard the BANG of the doors opening to admit the crew from the ambulance. Their charge on a backboard and c-collared to prevent a spinal injury. It was to her great surprise however that she found herself looking at the sleeve of a Naval officer's jacket. Commander if she remembered correctly. As she listened to the vitals and information she'd use to treat this Commander, she was looking at him. He was still unconcious, bleeding from a small gash on the brow. There was no battle signs however, no bruising beneath the eyes...both indicators of major wounds to the head. That was a comfort...she decided as she had a look at the face of her paitent. A nice face, she decided. A face that smiled a lot...she would bet a fair amount of money on. So she'd try to see if she could get him around so he could smile s'more.   
"Ok people...first let's show the good Commander one small dignity...remove the medals and bag them. The coat can be replaced...these can't..."She said to the surprise of the staff who didn't question, merely did as asked with no more than a blink of shock. As she did her assessment, she did begin to see where his problems were. Numerous minor problems which would add up to a major hurt for the man who was laying before her. At least this was what she found before the x-rays.   
"Dr. MacBride..."She looked up at a nurse's comment who was putting an oxygen mask over his face. His eyes were open now and it was clear he wasn't quite clear where he was or what had happened.   
"Commander Rabb....do you know where you are?" She asked, taking the place of the nurse and setting the mask near him so he could breathe easier.   
"H-hospital?" His voice was hoarse and small but he could be easily understood which again was a comfort in her mind. He'd had an awful shock most assuredly but the fact he was coming around and talking was in his favor by a long shot.  
"George Washington even..."She smiled her approval."My name is Dr. MacBride and you've been in an accident...how much of it do you remember?"  
"Not much..." He admitted, which didn't surprise her much. "Why can't I move?"  
"Head blocks, back board and a c-collar. We're going to x-ray you to make certain you didn't injure your back and neck. This is a precaution in case you did...as soon as I know I can though...those will come off. Deal?"  
"Deal."He said with a faint smile which she returned as well as touching his hand in support.   
"Ok...we're going to check you out...but I need you to tell me some things. Like your first name?"  
"Harm..."  
"What year is it?"  
"2000"  
"What month?"  
"December."  
"Who's the current president?"  
"Clinton."  
"Outstanding...now then Harm...we're going to take those x-rays. Ok?"  
"Yeah..."  
She stood to the side as the portable X-ray gear was positioned over the injured officer, watching him as he let his eyes close in his weariness. He was still awake, she could tell that even from here. His body hadn't realized it but his mind would still respond. When the pictures were taken, she touched his shoulder again. Blue eyes opened instantly, meeting her own with a tired wariness.  
"All done..."Beginning her secondary survey, she blinked when she encountered blood on the inside of his left leg. Either the fabric had hidden it...or the cold had slowed it down but now he was bleeding badly from a wound that could only be his femoral artery. Speaking quietly to the nurse she quickly looked at his x-rays which confirmed her suspicions and began releasing him from the protective gear. He was no fool however, and their speed made him tense.  
"Tell me." It was all he said when she came near enough, her hand caught in his own.  
"You're bleeding...we have to take you to surgery."  
"Or."  
"You'll die or lose your leg."  
"Thank you.."  
"For what...I should have seen...."  
"For being honest..."And with that, he was gone. Whisked into the elevator by the surgeon and the nursing staff who would accompany Commander Harmon Rabb...junior...through the course of his operation and some even into the recovery area. She stood at the door of the trauma room for a very long time after the elevator doors closed on the stretcher...and wondered how it was she was suddenly so concerned about a man she hardly knew.  
  
He woke to darkness. A natural warm dark that hung about him like a comforting embrace. He remembered slowly where he was and how he arrived there. A car accident which had caused an injury to his leg that had brought him to surgery. But the only thing he could remember aside from that was the face of a woman. A small round face with a splash of freckles across a small nose. A mouth round and prone to wry smiles and a voice he could hear even now. It was a nice thing to remember actually. Too bad he couldn't remember the name of the face.  
"Hi." And almost as if she'd read his mind. The face, the voice and all the rest of her was standing in the door of his hospital room. And the smile was directed at him.   
"Hi. I can't remember your name....but...hi."  
"Didn't think you would."She replied with a shake of her head that meant not to worry about it. No offense was taken. "But my name is Kristin MacBride."  
"Doctor?"  
"Yep. That would be me."  
"I remember you...a little."  
"Don't worry about it if you don't...you have had a hard day."  
"My work...I need to call them."  
"Actually I already did. Spoke to an Admiral Chegwidden who said not to worry about anything. I told him your prognosis and that you'd be in bed for a while. He said to call when you're more up and around and to get better.Ok...well he mentioned something about if this was your fault...when I told him it wasn't he said something about that being a first."  
"Yeah...that sounds like the Admiral..."Harm said with a soft snort of amusement which made him wince."So I'm going to be ok?  
"From what I've read on your charts it looks like it.You're going to feel like hell for a while...but you'll make it.I'm told you Navy types are a tough bunch. Even the lawyers."   
"We try ma'am."He said with some humor in his voice.  
"Enough with the ma'am stuff.I have a name.And you're allowed to use it."  
  
  
Some time later, she left him sound asleep in his bed. The door quietly closed behind her as she slipped into the hallway. They had talked for a fairly long while until she probably wore him out...well her and the fact he'd been bleeding and in surgery today. Harmon Rabb was an interesting creature, she decided as she called the elevator. Interesting indeed. They had talked about things that had nothing to do with either of their jobs save for the basic "How long have you..." questions. Mostly they talked about food, cars, Washington, and a shared enjoyment of flying which had apparently surprised him. When he'd mentioned his owning a bi-plane, she had whistled her appreciation which had turned into an invitation for a trip up flying in it. But it had been the story about how the plane had become something of a memorial for him that had won her over. Named for his Grandmother, "Sarah" the plane had been the dream of Harmon Rabb Sr. but the Vietnam War had cut that dream painfully short. So the dream had fallen to his son, wounded in an accident and needing to heal his soul. In this, Harmon Rabb Jr, had found his way out of depression and into a new life as a lawyer for JAG.   
The story had had her listening intently for some time...and though while it touched on work only in the periphery it had been mostly about him and his life. She'd wondered as she'd sat there in the mostly dark room who listened to him. She'd heard about someone named Mac who he worked with...and imagined this Mac did...but there was a lot he needed to say it would appear. And it would apparently be her to whom he told it. Not that she minded. He wasn't hung on his ego or his accomplishments. He just...needed to say some things. Hard things, painful things which made him sigh now and again with some nameless emotion which his current situation manifested into something like a melancholy sadness. She'd heard about the recent death of a baby named Sarah and how it had broken his heart for two close friends. The reuniting he'd had with a brother he'd never known. All in all, she'd learned a lot about Harmon Rabb Jr. Aside from the fact he was a lawyer for the Judge Advocate General...and if his story telling skills NOW were any indicator...he was a damn good one, Harmon Rabb Jr. was someone she was rather glad she knew.  
As she stepped into the elevator, she found herself smiling. Sometimes life threw you a lemon...but sometimes...you got handed the lemonade. And while she wouldn't classify the tall blue eyed lawyer as a lemon...she'd consider him a treasure. But it was probably one who would disappear the moment he left the hospital.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
One Month Later  
  
"Commander Rabb?"  
Harm looked up from the file he was reading with an eyebrow raised in silent question to Bud Roberts who stood in the doorway. In his hand was a file folder and upon the young lieutenant's face was a look of confusion. Waving him in, he adjusted his still bandaged leg better on the stool it rested on and wondered what had perplexed him so. A momenter later he got his answer.  
"Uh sir..did you mention Sarah to a doctor?" There was a slightly curious tone which relieved him.   
"I had...only in passing...why do you ask?"  
"This arrived by courier today...addressed to me from a Dr. Kristin MacBride at George Washington. Sir...its medical cases like Sarah's....and information in case I decided to go to trial with this." A matter which was a source of some contention between the Roberts Family. "She didn't mention your name...but that was where you were when you got hurt...I guess I just wanted to thank you sir."  
"I didn't ask her to do this Bud. She did it on her own." He looked through the thick folder which was bearing her looping script and highlighted at assorted parts which might be beneficial to Bud's prosecution. The work was thorough and the information what he'd needed. "So don't thank me..."  
"I just...this..."He looked a little lost, like he often had since the death of his child. But now, Harm saw a spark of fire which pleased him...though he just hoped it wouldn't ruin what was so fragile now between he and Harriet. "Well...thank her please sir...if you ever see her."  
"I will Bud."And with that Lieutenant Roberts was gone. As he sat there, not seeing the file before him, he found himself wondering why. Why did she go to all the trouble to put together an amount of research which had obviously taken some time to gather. It wasn't like it was something horribly wrong. But it was a curiousity. One that he decided he needed to get an answer to.  
  
George Washington University Hospital  
  
  
She stood before the stretcher of the man with her face in her hands. He'd died. Very badly and painfully and there had been not a thing in the world she could do about it. The victim of a drunk driver's carelessness, the man had not been wearing his seat belt when he'd been struck at nearly 60 miles per hour on the driver's side of his car. The injuries had been plentiful and serious...and far too many for her to fix fast enough to save him. She knew that too...which was what bothered her the most. Uncovering her eyes, she forced herself to look at him. To SEE him. He had been her paitent and she'd not succeeded in keeping him alive. This was a man who had a wife and children....and oh how THAT would hurt to tell them. This was however a man who had thought himself bullet proof. A man who had believed the commercials stating that seat belts saved lives didn't apply to him. That his life would be spared either way. He had been wrong. His actions had not helped to save him...and his lack of care had contributed to his demise. See the flaws...she told herself. See that he didn't deserve to die...but he didn't maybe deserve a gut wrenching miracle either. Callous...but in the solitude of her mind...what she needed to do to save herself from sleepless nights of guilt.  
It was to her overwhelming surprise though to find that she wasn't alone. Turning, she found Harmon Rabb standing just inside the room. His face etched with the faintest glimmer of concern...not for this man. He didn't even KNOW this man. But he knew her. And...he was worried about her? But to his credit he didn't want to coddle or hold her...he was just worried as he looked at her. He had no want to prevent her from dealing with this minor demon in her life. He did however...and THIS she saw as clearly as daylight...want to make certain she was all right. A simple want to make certain she wasn't going to fall apart.   
"I couldn't..."She let her hands fall to her sides as she turned to face him. "I tried...but I couldn't."  
"I know you tried." He replied with an infinitely gentle calm. "You save some and you lost some...right?"  
"Yeah...but still..." She looked at him with a painful entreaty in her eyes. "....couldn't...."  
"I know Kristin..."  
There was an immense chasm of silence between them as they stood there with the corpse. Neither's gaze moved from the other but whole volumes were exchanged in a matter of moments. Volumes expressed in glances and outright looks that stopped the ache in her heart...and made her find that golden shining part in him she'd seen only a glimmer of when they'd talked for such a long time once before. She wasn't certain how to feel or what to think when a nurse stepped into the room to retreive the body and to bring it to the morgue and it was clear neither did Harm. It was almost like he'd kissed or touched her but yet it wasn't. This was something far more telling. Revealing. And it was only as she took a step towards him that she realized how she must look. Dressed in blood soaked scrubs and her hair awry...she probably looked like she been through a hurricane. It didn't appear that he cared though. His smile didn't condemn her. It was merely one that made her glad he was there.  
"Not that I'm complaining...but why are you here?" She asked finally, as she began scrubbing her hands in the small sink near the door. The scouring brush and the feeling of draining this problem away welcome as the warm water soaked her hands.   
"You sent some information to Bud Roberts...about how his baby died."  
"I just...wanted to help with it. I didn't mean to overstep."  
"You didn't....not at all actually...but...it was just unexpected."  
"Harm I didn't want you to think it was some ploy to see you. So it was why I sent it to him directly. He seemed so much like he wanted to prosecute this thing...like it meant so much to him to do this. So...I wanted to help."  
"He wanted me to thank you."  
"Tell him he's welcome...the internet is a great thing." She shrugged as she toweled her hands dry then pulled her scrub top off to reveal a clean gray t-shirt. "...and it just seemed like the right thing to do."  
"It was...but you'd have to know Bud to know how much it was."  
"Then maybe you could explain him to me." She offered as she leaned against the doorframe and looked up at him with smile that even though it was snagged down by her weariness was warm.   
"Maybe I could...."He agreed with a soft chuckle. "Um...and maybe I could make you some dinner when you get done here?"  
"Maybe you could. And with an address...I could maybe be there by about 7:00?"  
"Maybe I'll be waiting..."He was grinning now much to her pleasure. He had a rather infectious grin.  
"And maybe you could explain...after all the explanations about your friend...how you make maybe sound so damn nice?"  
  
  
Near Union Station  
  
  
As he considered the pot of bubbling pasta with a critical eye, he wondered how exactly this happened. Then realized he maybe shouldn't be complaining much. A woman who had saved his life, and spoke to him on so many levels was coming to his home. This qualified as a good thing. And it was something he'd rather not screw up. God only knew he'd become as master at tanking his relationships. Annie, Jordan and Renee...each name brought a painful ache to his heart he'd rather not spend much time on. Mostly because he would have to face once again the mistakes he'd made with each woman. Mistakes he'd tried very hard to get past and to learn from. But just because he'd moved on it didn't mean his errors didn't hurt any less when he remembered them.  
Switching his attention to the sauce, he added a bit of pepper and a touch more grated cheese. A perfectly gooey Italian concotion, if he did say so himself, he decided after a taste test. Pouring a glass of wine, he left the second glass empty...then filled it when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in..."He called, pouring the boiling pasta into the colander which rested in his sink. As invited, the door swung open to reveal a far different Kristin. Well not really. The blood was gone and she was wearing real clothes and make up and oh be still his beating heart...perfume.In her hands was a bakery box which, as it was set on the counter after she kicked the door closed, contained a cheescake adorned with large fat strawberries.  
"For the record, calories are an illegal word this evening." She grinned as she took off her coat and hung it on his hall tree. "I'm a doctor...I've seen the research."  
"Well thank God I have a professional to tell me it's ok to eat something loaded in calories." He chuckled as he offered her the glass of wine which she took as she slid onto the bar stool.  
"It's my duty as a doctor to inform the public." She said with a solemn tone which dissolved into a snicker.  
"Very nice try."He said as he fixed her a plate of the steaming pasta covered in the creamy cheese sauce. "Enjoy..." Making his own plate, he couldn't help glancing at her expression as she took the first bite. He liked to know how people liked his cooking...it was vain and more than a little silly...but there it was.At her sound of approval and nod, he smiled as he took a stool across from her.  
"This is really good."She said finally after a few silent bites. "Thank you for going to all this trouble."  
"Wasn't any trouble...and I'm glad for the company." He shook his head at her thanks after taking a sip of the crisp wine. "You doing okay?"  
"I..." She looked up from her meal, prepared to brush the death of her paitent aside with a casual reply. Then she remembered she couldn't. He'd seen her...seen her pain. So she shrugged, the action both telling and honest. "I'll be okay in a day or two. I had to tell his family...which is the worst part."  
"I can imagine."  
"I couldn't come up with the words so I just reverted to doctor mode and told them. See I hate it when I can't at least word it better. His wife looked at me like I'd sprouted horns and a tail...but it didn't change it...then I got asked all these questions..." Letting out a tired groan, she put her head in her hand as she took another bite of the pasta. "Sometimes my job sucks."  
"But you love it..." He watched her over the rim of his glass he hadn't really set back down yet.  
"But I love it." She nodded her agreement. "Which makes it even worse when someone dies on me."  
"I didn't die."  
"Yes...that's true...and I'm rather glad of that."  
"I find I am too." He quipped then grinned at her. The snort of disgust she gave in reply was enough to make him laugh even for a moment.   
"I don't dare kick you...if you bled again I'd have to fix it." Then she grinned at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Well maybe I should...perfect excuse to get your pants off Commander."  
Choking on his wine, he had to admire her comeback and survival skills. But two could play at that game. "Who said I'm that easy?"  
"Who said I'd give you a say in the matter?"  
  
  
Laughter was a healer. As was good food and good company. So it was in these things provided most graciously by Harmon Rabb, she found herself feeling better about the day and things in general. It was some time later and dinner and cheesecake were long gone. They sat on his bed, at her insistance that he really should rest his leg and were now watching the end of Hitchcock's classic Rear Window. At her side, Harm had ice on the surgery area and was dressed in sweatshorts and a loose Navy T-shirt. Her own hiking boots were on the floor and she'd discarded her thick sweater and wore only her own t-shirt, jeans and socks.  
"You look tired Harm..." She commented with a soft smile as she ruffled the cropped dark hair with light fingers. "...and I'd imagine you have to work tomorrow."  
"Sad but true...have court at 0900." He failed at stifling a yawn. "You?"  
"My yearly three weeks of vacation started tonight." She smiled cheerily down at him as he stretched out on his bed. "So I have time to myself...I feel like I've been paroled."  
"I'll bet. Any plans?"  
"Not many...but I will let you get your sleep so you can be brilliant and insightful in court tomorrow. May I ask if your defending or prosecuting?"  
"Prosecuting."  
"And you plan to?"  
"Kick some butt." He grinned as she climbed from the bed and pulled on her sweater. "I'm sorry....but I had a really nice time tonight. I'm just worn out."  
"Harm..."She said as she crouched on the side of the bed he lay on. "You had major surgery, a full meal and wine. You're allowed. And I had a really nice time too. But do me one favor?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Knock em dead tomorrow."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"That's what I like to hear...nice and obedient." Smiling at the smirk she was given, she gently kissed his brow and rose to her feet. Shutting off the lamp, she found her way by moonlight to the door where she donned her coat and boots...and with a rather wistful backward glance at the soundly sleeping flyboy in the bed...she departed into the silent snowy night.  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"That was a nice closing Commander." Bud Roberts said as Harm came into the small kitchen located off the bullpen.   
"Thanks Bud, didn't realize you heard it." Accepting the cup of coffee the lieutenant offered him, he added a splash of cream and a small touch of sugar. "How's the case with Mac going?"  
"Pretty well sir. Colonel MacKenzie is really very challenging to work with. I can't imagine going against her yet."  
"Bud...you've gone against me...and done a fine job. Mac doesn't bite..." Inwardly, he surpressed a grin as Bud's near worship of Mac surfaced after a long abscence. "...she gnaws...hard...on your ankles."  
"Who gnaws on ankles?" Nearly right on cue, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie arrived as well for coffee.   
"Uh...Commander Rabb said something about..." Bud began and Harm chose that moment to head back to his office. All he heard as he disappeared into the bullpen was...after a moment which was probably seriously incriminating...Mac's voice calling out in laughing indignation. He was going to pay and pay and pay for that one...but what was the point of having friends if you couldn't dish out a helping of well placed abuse now and then?  
Stepping into his office, he saw a small stack of messages on the desk. Put there by Harriet, he'd bet. Her familiar script confirming it as he collected the small pink notes which dutifully recorded the caller, time and a message along with a number they could be reached at. The papers were ignored however as he saw a familiar golden brown head making her way through the bullpen behind Bud. She was dressed more professionally then the last two times he'd seen her. The clothes more fitting of some part of her personality than the jeans and wool sweater of last night, or the surgical scrubs of the previous afternoon. He would admit it only to the privacy of his thoughts that he liked the jeans better. Mostly because she did a great credit to the black pantsuit and cream colored shell than moved along her slender lines like...  
"Sir..?" Jerked from his thoughts by Harriet's careful inquiry, he turned to look at the pretty young ensign who now stood in the doorway of his office.   
"Yes Harriet?" When he looked again, Kristin was gone. Probably for the best as he might still be staring.  
"Bud said...that woman...she sent him information about baby Sarah?"The words tumbled from her lips as if she couldn't quite understand them herself. Harm held back a wince. Harriet had had more than a few reservations about Bud prosecuting the doctor who had cared for her in regards to Sarah's death. Reservations that were not being listened to it would probably appear with Kristin's arrival.   
"She did...wait Harriet...."Harm didn't move fast enough to stop Harriet's swift departure to the conference room where Bud and Kristin were. He got there just in time to see Harriet push open the door.  
"Bud...why?" Harriet asked in a broken, unhappy tone as she totally ignored Kristin who watched the arrival with a calm gaze and not a motion to draw attention to herself.  
"Harriet...don't you want to know why?" Bud asked, rising from his seat. His lack of sleep evident in the way he spoke to his wife. His irritation lacing his tones. "Don't you want to see them..."  
"I want to see my baby Bud. I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her goodnight." Harm wound up right beind her as she began to speak and wished at that moment he was on assignment somewhere far far away from this uncomfortable scene he probably was never expected to see. "I want to listen to her laugh and see her find the world. Nothing you can do can fix it. You can't file a court order or beg to some judge to dismiss the charge. This can't be fixed like THIS Bud."  
"Harriet...this is all I can do." Bud said weakly, sinking back into the chair. His shoulders slumping in defeat as once more he believed he let his wife down.  
"No it's not Bud." This came from Kristin who rose from her seat then. "Its just all you'll let yourself do."  
"Excuse me ma'am...but huh?"   
"Throwing yourself into your work is easier than crying or letting yourself mourn." Her eyes met Harm as she spoke again. "Take it from a trained expert in the practice."  
No one had a reply to Kristin's words which was probably her intention. As she crossed the small space to Harriet, she took the other woman's hands in both her own and snared her gaze. Harm watched with no small sense of respect as he saw, in the middle of JAG-Ops, Krisin prove herself as not just a doctor but a healer. He was being ignored and was most likely useless here...so he left. His single act was to close the door and instruct a nearby MP to make certain they were not disturbed.   
  
  
It was some time later when the door opened on the conference room and Kristin left the Roberts family alone. They were talking to each other now, crying mostly in the comfort of each others arms. Whoever said crying was overrated obviously never lost a child and should be stoned for a lack of compassion on the matter. It was doing Harriet and Bud a world of good and would repair a happy marriage from a sad turn which if left unchecked could lead to their drifting apar. A thing she couldn't let pass if she could help fix it. Which, and she was glad of it, this time she could.  
Smiling at the guard who nodded in her direction and then took up a post right outisde the door, she rounded the corner into the bustling office of the Judge Advocate General. Harm was in here somewhere she knew...and a moment later as the crowd offered her a view of a windowed office...she saw him seated at his desk in deep consideration of something spread out before him. And, luckily, he was alone.  
"Hi." She said quietly, hoping not to startle him.   
"Hi...c'mon in." He stood and nodded to the seat across his desk, then after she was seated, retook his own chair. "I...how are they?"  
"Better." She nodded with a wan smile. "I don't think he'll be prosecuting anything about this anymore."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah...he was a bit lost Harm...and sadder than maybe anyone realized. Far more than I'd known otherwise I'd never have done what I did."   
"So you fixed it for them?" Ok, and there was that smile again that could melt her heart in ten seconds flat. Don't stare Kristin...and don't let yourself look too long at those eyes of his.   
"Hardly..."She said finally, drawing away her gaze from his own. "I just pointed out a thing or two. Once they started talking they didn't shut up. They're nice people Harm...and they deserve to have this work itself out so they can lean on each other."  
"Just showed em the way?"  
"Something like that."  
"Kristin...I'm just glad...."  
"Harm...its so nice..."  
"to see you..." The words tumbled across each other to end in those same three and a mutual smile which lasted some time as the silence fell in his office. She wondered how it was that they could just sit in perfect silence like this and not feel the need to fill it with conversation. That they could simply watch thoughts play on the other's face and like it so much. Yet they did. And she wouldn't trade it for the world. When the silence was broken, it was due to Bud and Harriet returning to the bull pen with a pair of smiles that made them both grin. Grins which widened as Kristin saw her folder tossed into a shredder and Harriet hug her husband so tightly she wondered if a rib got broken. Not that Bud would notice as he buried his face in the sunshine warmth of Harriet's hair for a moment. Turning back in her chair, she was met by Harm's gaze and the wealth of a smile that, in her humble opinion, could stop traffic.  
"Thank you." He said in a soft voice. Aquamarine eyes caressing her in a way that made her heart tremble as she sat so near and yet so very far from him.   
"For what?"  
"Everything...."  
  
  
Finis  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
